


Une question de taille

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Giants, Interspecies, OMGWTF, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Two Shot, i broke my brain with this one, just don't ask
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux one shot autour de la conception de Hagrid, le premier juste crack, le deuxième... plus perturbant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juste une idée en l'air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nos amies les bêtes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988003) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter balance un pavé dans la mare en écrivant sur Hagrid. Bien sûr, tout le monde lit son article, pas juste le trio infernal... réactions d'un groupe d'élèves lambda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une question de taille !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Goblet of Fire_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** des élèves anonymes ; Rubeus Hagrid, Fridwulfa x Hagrid père  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG –13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** une question logistique qui fait peur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 800

La salle commune de Ravenclaw, après les cours. Comme toujours, la pièce bruissait de conversations chuchotées et du bruit de papier froissé des pages qu’on tourne. Pressées autour d’un exemplaire du dernier numéro de _Weekly Witch_ , un petit groupe de quatrième-année discutaient à mi-voix mais avec animation.

Les grandes révélations de Ms Rita Skeeter mettaient les adolescentes en émoi.

« "attaqué par un hippogriffe" non mais j’vous jure. Ces Slytherin, il faut toujours qu’ils rejettent la faute sur les autres. Quand on est trop bête pour approcher un hippogriffe sans faire l’andouille, on reste dans une serre à traire des blubs !  
\- Chut ! j’essaie de lire…  
\- …et puis en plus, les flobberworms n’ont pas de dents. Ça mord pas. Ils n’apprennent pas leurs cours ou quoi ?  
\- Chut, on a dit !  
\- Oh, ça va. »

Pour autant qu’elles pouvaient détester le petit Malfoy, qui, à l’époque de la soi-disant « attaque » de l’hippogriffe, avait saboté leur match contre Gryffindor –car c’était sans aucun doute la faute des pitreries de ses petits copains si Cho avait manqué le Snitch au profit de Harry Potter- l’heure n’était tout de même pas au règlement de compte.

Une des filles interrompit pourtant de nouveau la lecture de l’article pour regretter qu’aucun détail sur la création –illégale ou non, quelle importance, un croisement de manticore et de crabe de feu, ça a l’air passionnant, comment s’y prend-on ?- des Screwts à pétard.

« Peut-être que le _Quibbler_ en parlera le mois prochain ?  
\- Mais, ils n’en diront que des bêtises !  
\- Pas forcément, les bestioles bizarres, ça les passionne. Il y a toujours des tordus pour chercher la petite bête…  
\- (Ou la grosse !)  
\- Chuuut ! on s’en fiche des Screwts, écoutez ça… »

Et la jeune fille lut à haute et intelligible voix la suite de l’article, jetant la stupeur parmi ses camarades.

« Alors comme ça, Hagrid est un demi-géant ?  
\- Merlin ! vous croyez qu’il rêve à nous plonger dans une marmite quand il nous fait cours ?  
\- Dis pas de bêtises, les géants ne sont pas des ogres.  
\- Pff, moi je l’avais bien deviné. C’est pas possible d’être si grand, sans ça.  
\- Menteuse ! et pour Lupin, t’avais deviné aussi ?  
\- Ouais mais j’ai rien dit pour que personne ne panique.  
\- C’est ça, et tu sais aussi que Snape est un vampire et Mc Gonagall une Veela.  
\- Chuut !  
\- N’empêche que j’avais raison, c’est pas humain comme taille.  
\- Bof, vous savez, les joueurs de Quidditch muggles, comme ils ne volent pas sur des balais, ils doivent sauter pour atteindre les buts, et pour ça on choisit ceux qui mesurent _au moins_ 8 pieds et demi ! (1)  
\- Mais non !  
\- Mais si !  
\- Oh, arrêtez un peu, vous deux ! »

Rappelées à l’ordre par leurs compagnes, les deux jeunes filles finirent par se taire. La propriétaire du magazine reprit sa lecture, là où les commentaires incrédules avaient noyé sa voix. En pure perte, elle ne put que répéter l’incroyable information, mais pas aller tellement plus loin : en un rien de temps, les jacasseries couraient de plus belle.

« Non, sans blague ?  
\- Fridwulfa, rien que ça ? j’ai lu quelque chose sur elle l’an passé, c’était pas joli-joli.  
\- Mais, ça veut dire que son père était humain tout de même ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. C’était un sorcier tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire.  
\- Tu trouves ça _ordinaire_ de fricoter avec des géantes ? »

Cette exclamation fut suivie d’un long silence. Interloqué d’abord, gêné ensuite…

« C’est vrai, ça…  
\- _Comment_ est-ce qu’ils ont fait, d’après vous ? une géante, ça mesure dans les 20 pieds, non…  
\- 19’3 en moyenne, d’après les évaluations de Gilderoy Lockhart il y a trois ans.  
\- …même dans l’hypothèse où Hagrid-père était un quidditcher muggle, il était deux fois plus petit, vous imaginez ? » (2)

Et la conversation baissa d’au moins deux tons, passa sur le mode « chuchotis _super_ secrets », accompagnée d’exclamations choquées, de gloussements gênés, d’éclats de rire rapidement réprimés.

La lecture de la suite se perdit complètement dans leur brouhaha, incompréhensible à une oreille extérieure. Ça leur valut une question exaspérée d’un garçon, cherchant visiblement à les faire taire, mais en pure perte…

« Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si intéressant dans votre feuille de chou !  
\- Rien du tout !  
\- ( _hihihi_ )  
\- Alors bouclez-la, y’en a qui essaient de réviser ici, je sais pas pour vous mais moi je voudrais bien arriver à apprendre les signes distinctifs entre un demi-géant et un ogre d’ici à demain ! »

Voilà qui déclencha plusieurs éclats de rires, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une exclamation horrifiée sur un devoir d’Herbologie qu’il fallait finir coupe court à la discussion.

Le calme revint donc à peu près pour ce soir-là… mais le cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques du lendemain risquait fort de se noyer dans un concert de gloussements aussi involontaires qu’incontrôlables…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) plus de 2m50  
> (2) à vérifier, mais il me semble qu'au contraire, le père de Rubeus était bien loin de la taille basketteur et plutôt du genre rase-mottes.


	2. Et les détails troublants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des questions qu'on ne devrait pas poser. Parce que la réponse qu'on risque d'obtenir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quand une Géante et un Sorcier s’aiment très fort…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fridwulfa  (Fridluva) x Hagrid Senior  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ tordu  
>  **Gradation :** R+ / M+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « ~~des élèves~~ à propos d’Hagrid – _Hot Skitty On Wailord Action_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue"> (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Avertissement :** hello squick !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Quand une Géante et un Sorcier s’aiment très fort, il faut que le sorcier soit légèrement voraphile et que la géante n’ait pas peur des invasions corporelles. Fridwulfa était environ quatre fois plus grande que son galant humain. Lui était fasciné par sa stature et ses formes sculpturales, et elle trouvait le jeu amusant.  
Elle le berçait comme une poupée. Quand ils s’embrassaient, elle lui mangeait à moitié le visage et elle n’utilisait jamais sa langue de peur de l’étouffer. Souvent elle s’étendait de tout son long et il rampait sur son cœur, parcourant ses gigantesques courbes de ses mains d’hommes fortes mais ridiculement petites.

Quand elle consentit pour la première fois à ce qu’il lui fît l’amour, il crut se perdre dans sa caverne. Pour la contenter, il y glissa une jambe d’abord, puis l’autre. Se retenant des deux mains aux grands doigts de sa géante amante, à force de tentatives tortillantes, il entra en elle jusqu’à la taille, presque jusqu’aux épaules, rampant en avant et en arrière. Tout son corps nu frottait contre les parois humides qui l’enserraient si fort dans la plus bizarre des unions. Jusqu’à atteindre encore plus étrange.

Que pareille union porte ses fruits, Fridwulfa en fut la première surprise. Son rejeton hybride, si petit selon ses critères géants, elle ne sut jamais bien quoi en faire et après la naissance, ne put plus jamais regarder son minuscule époux de la même façon.  
Hagrid, quoiqu’étonné du résultat, en fut ravi et aima immédiatement, inconditionnellement son fils. Que sa belle les abandonne si vite, il ne s’en remit jamais tout à fait mais fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur pour l’élever avec tout l’amour que son vigoureux bambin réclamait.

*

Quand un Géant et une Sorcière s’aiment très fort… le monde magique supplie pour ne jamais, _jamais_ connaître les détails. 


End file.
